Big Bone Adventures: Search for Krampus (HorrorVale AU) (Pilot)
by The Afterdreamer
Summary: My Spinoff of a little exciting Monster RPG game called HorrorVale, with a little Mexican Luchador Boy of 10 years and his stray cat, Moonlight. In this fic, Marco searches for Krampus as much as kids look for Santa, hard believeing. (next pilot coming soon)


HorrorVale is not mine, and Alice belongs to the original creator despite the fact this fanfic doesn't feature Alice nor any of her friends or enemies.

Big Bone Adventures is a Spinoff AU of HorrorVale with a Mexican Sugar(aka Sweet hearted) Skeleton Boy of 10 years named Marco who follows his stray Cat, Moonlight on adventures on Earth and the underworld, illegally jumping portals and exploring worlds, fighting and meeting new friends and Legendary Monsters as well as battling Seven Demon Princesses

I dunno if I should make this AU my own because Marco is a backwards Alice. Physical, Unclever, Lucky, Adventurous, Hispanic, Big Eater and assisted by his mom.

But if you want more of this Kind of HorrorVale Spinoff, you can help me by suggesting slapstick jokes or more crazier funny stuff. Cameos are allowed since this is non cannon to HorrorVale.

Without futher adieu, enjoy my HorrorVale Spinoff.

HorrorVale AU: Big Bone Adventures with Marco and Moonlight: Search for Krampus

Back when we saw Marco and his Cat, Moonlight, they ventured off into Death City and challenged the Reaper Duo, a girl who is a demon with blades coming out of her body while the boy floats around assisting her with shadow attacks.

(Flashback)

Marco huffed as he chews some Heart Points from chewing Bloodfruit Gum as Moonlight guides him into battle against the reaper duo.

"Stay down, kid!" Eve the weapon girl ordered as Adam the Soul guides Eve into Marco's weakspots, which is everywhere since he's pure bones.

"You can do this, Marco! Believe in yourself!" Moonlight told Marco as he gets up, chewing more HP from his Bloodfruit Gum as he prepares to load his fist. "Now, Marco, charge with Dominant Tackle!"

Moonlight ran close to Eve as Marco ran and SPEARED her and Adam with his sharp bone body!

Marco kept charging fully as Moonlight closed her eyes where they're heading into the spiky floor! Marco braced himself as he impaled himself, Adam and Eve into the floor!

Luckily, Marco's bones were safe, but his Luchador/Super Hero Suit was not.

Eve got up and congratulated Marco in his attempts and tore the Wanted Reward signs of him for illegal jumpbacks into Planet Earth.

(End of Flashback)

Marco has meant no harm to the Underworld, he is just curious of the real world and using portals to explore different countries of the world.

He met Chuy Chupacabra from Mexico as his beginning, Mia the Undead Young Nun in Europe Deserts, Jason the Scarecrow in Country Side of America as they adventure with Alison the Ghost Rider in the Urbans. Now comes the greatest challenge, finding Krampus in the North Pole.

Marco kept walking in the snow as he keeps Moonlight in his Leather Jacket, with Moonlight sick with the cold and pointing directions.

"Marco..." Moonlight coughed. "Are you sure you wanna venture out in this cold for Krampus? He's not real." Marco kept going without a reply. "Please, Marco, at least start a fire."

Marco blowed into his hands and lit his fist on fire with Burning Punch.

Moonlight sighs and relaxed as the warmth of the burning fist takes care of the cold.

Marco pulls out his inventory.

(Summon Items)

1) Bullet Flute (Pedro the Desert Eagle Native)

2) Unlawful Contract (Jenny the Party Spirit)

(Heal Items)

1) x3 Bloodfruit Gum (10% Each turn, max 5)

2) x5 Sparkling Water (25% HP Heal)

3) x2 Cursed Tome of Knowledge (100% HP Heal)

4) x8 Pan De Muerto (?% HP, The greater your Level by 10's, the lower the healing)

(Adventure Items: Key) (Unsorted)

1) Death Academy Identity

2) Veteran Bond

3) Princess Ticket

4) Jenny Concert Ticket

5) Orange?

Candy 2,000

Marco got out an Orange he collected from a Tree in Mexico.

"Marco, I don't feel like eating." Moonlight turned her head away from the orange in disgust. Marco cut the fruit in half with with his finger bone and force fed Moonlight some freshly squeezed orange juice. "Marco! We're dead beings, not healthy ones! Though I guess if that's to get rid of the pain from the cold..."

Marco was about to dig into his orange, when suddenly, a reindeer came out and took it from him, knocking Mwrco and Moonlight into the snow.

The Reindeer was a zombie, spotting Moonlight and craving for brains and charged forward. Marco used his burning fist to fry a fist print into the reindeer's meaty flesh as it cried in pain.

Marco, due to being a low IQ person, felt pain from the Reindeer but doesn't regret hitting it because he defended Moonlight.

"Phew! Marco! Let's get out of here!" Moonlight told Marco as Marco made a run for it. Soon he was being tailed by more zombie reindeer! "Marco! We're in the middle of nowhere! How are we going to outrun 4 legged creatures?!"

This gave Marco an idea while he blazed his fist and dove into the snow with his fist landing before him. Suddenly, Marco was speeding through the snow as a slip and slide! And Moonlight was getting soaked by the water in the melting snow. Suddenly, Marco discovered a hole in the snow as he went in!

The entire was for a few crazy turns, led Marco and Moonlight into an alchemy room!

"MARCO! YOU CRAZY MANIAC!" Moonlight barked at him, as Marco held out his arms not wanting to get hit by Moonlight. "YOU GOT ME SOAKED UP, AND NOW WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!" Marco's bones rattled in fear. "I'm sorry... At least you saved my from those zombies. And wait, were those zombies Reindeer?!"

Marco put down the wet Moonlight as he danced the Happy Bones Dance, which was the disco dance mixed with a few zumba moves.

Moonlight giggled at his dance, she would yell at him or call him an idiot, but for once, one of his dreams have came out true, or at least they can conclude who Krampus or in Moonlight's case, another Legendary Monster.

Moonlight stopped Marco as they both explored the place and seen dozens of Child Experiments on bad children, the never ending tickle powder, the literal force of joy, the baby cry pill. All of those cruel naughty kid punishments are classics on the Krampus Punishment Show. Marco wished to serve Naughty Kids with Punishments of his own, and he can't wait to toast someone's butt with his Burning Punch, Shadowy Punch, or whichever new move he learned. It would be a dream come true.

"HEY! KID!" Marco looked up and sees a fat bully boy talking trash to him. "Halloween was 2 Months agp, loser!"

Marco was about to punch the kid, when Moonlight tugged his shoe.

"Marco! Please don't, what if the mystery Legendary Monster was here?!" Moonlight tried getting Marco a conscience, but somebody came by.

"Please, entertain yourself with this brat!" Said the big hairy beast. He wore black furry jackets, pants and a red Santa Hat.

"Are you crazy?!" Moonlight asked. "He's only 10 years old!"

However, Marco obeyed the beast as he closed his eyes and jumpscared the naughty boy! The boy screamed.

"Oh no! You're a REAL monster!" The boy shouted. "Please don't hurt me, I'll be a good boy!"

Amd with that the beast laughed in joy and evil. "My my, what is a little skeleton like you doing here?"

"We're traveling all around the world..." Moonlight giggled nervously. "I got him into this mess..."

"You mean you illegally jumped portals?" The beast paced back and forth talking. "Well, isn't that something, but what do I expect from a little kid who hasn't had time to grow?"

"Yeah!" The Naughty Boy retaliated. "Why am I punished?! I hadn't had time to grow yet!"

"SILENCE!" The beast roared keeping the kid quiet. "You had 3 Christmas Nights to change your naughty ways!"

Suddenly a rich, spoiled, little human girl came by trying to boss everyone. "Krampus, have you finished your deeds yet?!"

Marco knows this person well as he charged and tackle hugged the girl.

"MARCO?!" The girl transformed to her normal underworld self, it was Charlene, the Demon King's 7th Daughter, aka Marco's favorite. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" But no answer, Marco nuzzled with the princess. "What am I saying, YOU'RE MUTE!"

"We're terribly sorry, your magesty." Moonlight said nervously. "Marco! On your knees!"

But Marco just lied down on the floor.

"Can anyone get me out of here?!" The naughty boy cried out as he shed tears in confusion.

"Silence, mortal!" Charlene ordered. "I thought I told you, Marco, to leave from our sight!"

"It's just Marco wants to meet Krampus, my lady." Moonlight said nervously. "It's been fabled Santa and Krampus have coexist together, and I thought they don't exist.."

"BAH!" Krampus barked. "Humbug... No need to pretend all those naughty kids who haven't changed to go unpunished."

"Well, since you're here... Krampus, destroy Marco!" Charlene ordered in cruelty.

"As you wish, my queen." Krampus obeyed. "I'm sorry, fellow monster..."

Krampus held Moonlight by the neck as he prepared his chain, as Marco noticed and tackled Krampus to take back Moonlight!

"You dare defy orders, Krampus! Finish them off!" Charlene ordered. "Don't let Marco stay alive!"

Marco backflipped back to cut the Naughty Boy free as the boy runs away.

Marco came back with in his fighting stance.

(Boss Battle Begin!)

(Music: Deltarune: The World Revolving Silvagunner remix, aka Tough Guy Alert)

(Krampus and Demon Princess #7 Charlene appeared!)

(Princess Charlene's Charm prevents Marco from attacking her!)

Moonlight lept out to target dance on Krampus!

(Krampus used Chain Whip!)

Krampus swings his chain across the area, which Marco took heavy damage from the iron whip!

(Marco 100% HP to 65%)

(Marco used Diving Chop!)

Marco then gets furious and unleashed dove into Krampus with two chopping arms making an X Mark on Krampus!

Next was the fun part!

(MASH B!)

Marco repeatedly bashed Krampus with dozens of chops, slaps, and knocks!

(Krampus 500 HP to 380 HP!)

"Don't let up slave! Attack Marco!" Charlene ordered.

"I have a VERY special present for you, Marco..." Krampus used some magic to make a gift monster spawn!

(Gift Pawn Appeared!)

(Gift Pawn used Head Bite!)

The Gift Monster dove in to try to attempt to swallow Marco's head with its small body!

(Marco is confused!)

(Confused: Attacks a random enemy without command!)

"My turn!" Charlene cackled. "Take this, wimp!"

(Princess Charlene used Monster Law!)

Charlene used bright light to try to blind Marco, but the box beast was still on his head.

"CURSE YOU, MAGIC!" Charlene shouts.

"Oh, Marco! Krampus is over here!" Moonlight lied to Marco as she target danced on Charlene.

"No! Wait! Marco! STOP!" Charlene ordered.

(Marco used Shadowy Punch!)

Marco lanced a dark energy full of physical power at Princess Charlene!

(Princess Charlene 1 HP to 0 HP!)

Charlene fainted as Marco punched the Box Beast off his head!

(Krampus wants Mercy...)

(Marco spared Mercy!)

(Marco won 400 EXP and 1000 Candy!)

Moonlight and Marco looked at the injured Krampus and Charlene!

"How can one little Skeleton Boy do so much damage?" Krampus asked as he cradled the small Princess.

"It's still a mystery to even me." Moonlight admitted. "But he's been fighting so many Legendary Ranked Monsters on his own, with me to target dance, except in water."

Marco turned around and sees the Naughty Boy stood there in shock.

"So cool!" The boy ran up to Marco. "I wanna fight like you! Can you teach me how to battle like that?! My neglecting parents will get a taste of what they deserve!"

"Well, if you wanna join us, you have to die..." Krampus smirked with an evil stare, making the boy gulp in fear. Krampus made a cocktail of poison and wishes. He serves a cup to himself and one to the boy, with a little bit for Marco, since he's too little to drink Alcohol. "On second thought, Marco, help yourself with some Vanilla and Chocolate Milk. Good for your bones." Marco dashed to get some milk and healed by dipping his Pan De Muerto (Bread of Death) into the milk and then eating away. "Now, what would YOU like to be?" Asked Krampus.

"I wanna be THAT Skeleton!" The Naughty Boy explained.

"Try something else, like it's Halloween." Krampus repeated.

"Well..." The boy was thinking. "I was a Racoon Pirate Ninja... Alright! Ninja Racoon Pirate!" The boy begins to drink the potion and begins to die, and reincarnated into a monster.

The boy still maintained his chubby state, but then grew a snout and fur around his body, his hands transformed into paws, his eyes covered in a mask that made him see in the dark! His ears pointy and his tail long and bushy!

"I am... ALIVE!" The boy roared. "Billy the Ninja Racoon Pirate!"

(Billy: Ninja Racoon Pirate Level 10

Attributes

125 Heart Points

90 Defense Points

150 Speed Points

120 Attack Points

60 Lucky Points

90 Monster Energy Points)

"Alright, Billy." Moonlight explained. "Marco and I are going to venture out the rest of the Snowy Continent. Care to join us?"

Marco burps from the milk he drank.

"Alright, adventures with my Skeleton Pal!" Billy pats Marco as he hiccuped.

(Billy Slices the Battle!)

(Picture: Billy one-arm hugs Marco while Marco is drinking chocolate milk but raised the vanilla milk for cheers!)

"Well, that takes care of that. I'll send Princess Charlene back home." Krampus used the portal which he was legally licensed to do so and teleports Charlene into it by tossing her in.

(In the Demon Kingdom)

Charlene was thrown out with the Portal, which closed.

All the Princesses gathered together.

"So.." Said Princess Lillith. "That Skeleton Boy actually found a way to hurt us through our Charms..."

Princess Charlene grunted. "He's in love with all of us... Why would he hurt me?..."

"We tried everything." Princess Nicki grumbled. "Threatening his mom, kidnapping the cat, exiling him, yet he ventures on!"

"Don't worry, my sisters..." Princess Charlene smirked. "By the end of his adventures, we'll tell Dad! So Mister Skeleton boy will be no more!"

The girls cackled as they finished plotting.


End file.
